The present invention is directed to connector sleeve assemblies or adapters and panels used in optical fiber distribution frames. Typically, the distribution frame acts as an interface between the central office switching equipment and the cable network of subscriber lines, with the sleeve assemblies and panels acting to hold mated optical fiber connectors in the distribution frames. The optical fiber connectors need to be accessible for a variety of reasons, including cleaning and reconfiguration, but the arrangement also needs to be limited in size to allow for a maximum density of connectors in the distribution frames. Prior connector sleeves allowed access to the connectors by pulling the connector sleeves upward, causing the entire connector sleeve and the optical fibers on both sides of the connection to be lifted (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,144). Other features would be beneficial: a connector sleeve that allows only one side of the connector to be lifted, allows for easy access to the connectors and sleeves, increases the density of the connectors and connector sleeves on the panel in the distribution frame, and maintains the connector sleeve in the raised position. Thus, there is a need for a panel and connector sleeve that achieves these benefits.